A Year At The Basilicom
by PlutiePloo
Summary: The next year holds much, especially for poor Neptune, who just got in a fight with Histy. See all she has to do, just to realise how much changes over a whole year! - CURRENTLY ON HIATUS -
1. December 31 11:59PM

**The basilicom rang with exitement as all the goddesses celbrated.**

All: Happy new year!

 **They all watched a TV and had a large table of food set.**

Noire: Come on! We need a tradition and I've been working on this since christmas!

Neptune: Yeah! Right!

 **They all went into a fighting game and fought eachother for an hour, after they finished Neptune walked over to Histoire.**

Neptune: Time flies right?

Histoire: Indeed, it is surprising how fast it feels over even the expanse of a year, even though so much changes.

Neptune: Changes? Ha! Right! Come on! Almost nothing changes year to year.

Histoire: Your ignorance is showing again Neptune.

Neptune: Huh!? Where!?

 **She looked at her clothes.**

Histoire: Ignorance.

Neptune: Oh, I thought you said malignance for some reason... Why would that be releveant?

Histoire: You fail to see how much has changed in this year, I must think of a way to teach you, but it will take-

Neptune: Three days?

Histoire: I would say hours, so, I will tell you in the morning.

Nepgear: Come on Neptune! Everyone is gonna eat all the food!

Neptune: Whoa! Hey! Not cool!

 **She ran to the group.**

Histoire: Its gonna be a long year...


	2. January 1st

Nepgear: Neptune! Get up!

Neptune: I will not! Not for you bar whore!

Nepgear: Histoire!

Histoire: Yes?

Nepgear: She's still drunk!

Neptune: So this Ukobach guy, right? I'm so gonna kick his ass.

 **She fell out of her bed.**

Nepgear: Can't you help?

Histoire: Let her sleep.

 **Histoire left.**

Nepgear: Come on... Get up...

Neptune: I will not occifer! I swear to drunk! I'm not god!

* * *

Neptune: Ugh... My head...

Nepgear: It took me three hours to wake you up...

Neptune: Sorry.

Histoire: Neptune!

Neptune: Yeah?

Histoire: I will teach you, things change, now. Here is a notebook with precisely 365 pages. I need you to write down one thing that changes every day for a year.

Neptune: What!?

Histoire: And if you fail...

Neptune: Oh no...

Histoire: No pudding for a week!

Neptune: Agh! I... I think my heart is stopping...

Nepgear: No! Sis!

Neptune: I see a light... And I hear Iffy calling me...

Nepgear: What!? She isn't even dead!

Histoire: This is going to be a VERY long year.

* * *

 _Neptunes note:_

 _Today the thing that changed was:_

 _I found out what drunk vomit tastes like._


	3. January 2nd

Neptune: Whee-hoo!

Nepgear: I'm guessing you slept well?

Neptune: Yup, finally over that hangover.

Nepgear: Good.

Histoire: Its good to see you awake Neptune.

Neptune: Yeah.

Nepgear: So, January second, Neptune the holiday season is almost over.

Neptune: Wha! When!?

Histoire: Please Nepgear, it at least has three months left.

Neptune: Three months!? Aww...

Nepgear: Well, I gotta head out.

Neptune: Where?

Nepgear: I have work to do.

Neptune: Okay, bye!

Histoire: You should take from her book.

Neptune: I work... Some.

Histoire: Ugh...

* * *

 **Later that day Neptune went to a game store.**

Neptune: Hehe! New releases I missed time!

Nepgear: You see, here it is.

 **Neptune looked across the store and saw Nepgear with Uni.**

Uni: Its dumb I had to go all the way to Planeptune for this.

Nepgear: I guess.

Neptune: Watcha looking at?

Nepgear: Huh!?

Neptune: Oh.

Uni: You sound unimpressed!

Neptune: So, its a cat badge.

Uni: I'll have you know this is a Planeptune exclusive MH4U promotion!

Neptune: So?

Nepgear: Uh... Please stop...

 **They kept arguing.**

* * *

 _Neptunes note:_

 _Today the thing that changed was:_

 _I learned even my sister would lie about work sometimes._


	4. January 3rd

Neptune: Ugh...

 **She walked through a forest.**

Neptune: Of course I get called for a quest right before I start playing my new games!

 **She walked out of the forest onto a cliff.**

Neptune: There's the village.

 **She slid down the almost 90° cliff and jumped into the village.**

Neptune: Huh? Its a ghost town...

?: Precisely.

 **An old man said off to her side.**

Neptune: Huh?

?: We were driven out of our homes by ghosts.

Neptune: Like... Pac-man ghosts?

?: No... Real ghosts.

Neptune: That's not what I'm used to dealing with...

?: Please, Lady Neptune, you can do it! And if you can't... I don't know who can!

Neptune: Uh...

?: Look!

 **He pointed to an opening door, and a ghost floated out.**

Neptune: A little girl?

?: Yes! She drove us from our homes!

Neptune: Please, I know how to deal with ghosts.

 **She turned to the ghost.**

Neptune: Heya! I'm Neptune, you remind me of a friend... What was her name...

?: Huh!?

Neptune: Puchiko! That was it!

 **She put her hands on her knees and bent over.**

Neptune: Is something bothering you?

?: Lady Neptune...

Neptune: Come on... Whats wrong?

Ghost: Someone who isn't scared of me... Yay! That's all I wanted! Thank you!

 **The ghost disappeared and Neptune stood up.**

Neptune: See? No violence when dealing with ghosts. Unless its a Pac-man ghost.

?: Thank you, me and the other members of the village all thank you.

Neptune: Don't sweat it.

* * *

 _Neptunes note:_

 _The thing that changed today was:_

 _A village was saved, by yours truly._


	5. January 4th

Neptune: Well this sucks.

Histoire: Bye Neptune.

Neptune: Bye.

 **She flew off.**

Histoire: ugh...

Nepgear: What is it Histoire?

Histoire: Neptune is leaving and refused to take her notebook.

Nepgear: Oh...

Histoire: Nepgear, please carry it on for the three days she'll be gone. The same way she has.

Nepgear: Huh!? This isn't my punishment!

Histoire: Yes, but it will help your sister.

Nepgear: I do like helping her...

Histoire: Perhaps a bit too much.

Nepgear: Huh?

Histoire: Nothing.

Nepgear: Fine, I'll do it.

Histoire: Please don't sound so sad about it.

Nepgear: Fine.

Histoire: Good.

Nepgear: Now... What to do for the rest of the day...

 **She sat on the couch.**

Nepgear: All of today's work is done...

 **She took out her N-Gear.**

Nepgear: Might as well.

 **She sat and played games until it was night.**

Nepgear: Ugh. I hate nights when there isn't anything to do.

Histoire: Hello...

 **Histoire dropped a book on her head.**

Nepgear: Ow! Why did you do that!?

Histoire: You haven't moved in eight hours.

 **Nepgear looked down and saw piles of books everywhere around her.**

Nepgear: What the goodness! What time is it!?

Histoire: Its four in the morning.

Nepgear: Aw! Maaaaaaaaaaaan!

* * *

 _Nepgears note:_

 _Today the thing that changed was:_

 _I had to take over writing these from my sister for the very first time._


	6. January 5th

Nepgear: Can you handle the rest of the work Histoire?

Histoire: I'm guessing you think I can, because you're already wearing a scarf, carrying your tote-bag, and are fully ready to leave.

Nepgear: I... Uh...

Histoire: Luckily, I can, go enjoy yourself, make sure you have the notebook.

Nepgear: I do, bye Histoire.

Histoire: Have fun.

 **Nepgear left.**

Histoire: I swear those two are giving me an ulcer.

* * *

 **Nepgear flew to Lowee and landed in front of the basilicom.**

Rom: Nepgear's here!

Nepgear: Hi! Why the spontaneous invite?

Ram: We wanted to surprise you.

Nepgear: With what?

 **They had Nepgear follow them to a bedroom.**

Rom: Go in... Miss Nepgear.

 **Ram winked at Rom as she walked in, they shut the door and leaned against it and listened.**

Uni: Hello, Nepgear.

Nepgear: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

 **They felt the door get jerked on several times and opened it and Nepgear ran into a wall as she sprinted out.**

Ram: We got you!

Nepgear: Uh...

Rom: But we do have something real planned.

 **Uni walked out of the room wrapped in a blanket.**

Uni: You should've seen your face!

Nepgear: Ow...

Ram: Hehehe.

Nepgear: Well, that was definitely a surprise.

 **Uni helped Nepgear up.**

Nepgear: Thanks... Now go put some clothes on!

Uni: Fine.

Rom: But, we got tickets to a festival. One for everyone, its tomorrow.

Nepgear: Thanks.

* * *

 _Nepgears note._

 _The thing that change today was:_

 _I was the the victim of a not-so-silly prank and got quite the eye-full._


End file.
